


no line you can't step right over

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Never a bad decision, as a spectacularly bad one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	no line you can't step right over

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: technically this was for [](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile)[**disarm_d**](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/) 's pornothon, but can also be used for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_soapy/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_soapy/)**_soapy** 's sex-that's-not-in-a-bed meme]  
> [A/N: so hard to come up with titles for this stuff, i swear. fortunately as i was posting, Gomez' _How We Operate_ came on and i stole this line :D]

* * *

 

_Please, Spence, just this once. That's all I'm asking, okay? Just this one time..._

He'd known it was a bad idea. Watching his best friend fuck a girl is a spectacularly bad idea, in fact, but he'd said yes in the end. He _always_ said yes.

*

Ryan's got him pressed up against the wall and Spencer has no idea how they got there. But he can feel every line of Ryan's body against his, every breath, every movement - the rigid line of Ryan's cock against his hip.

Ryan's hands are soft, one setting high on Spencer's stomach, fingers splayed flat against warm skin. They'd somehow found their way under Spencer's shirt and he has no idea how that happened either. The other hand, Ryan's other hand, is also occupied. It's cupping Spencer's jaw, fingers pressing into Spencer's cheek, thumb resting at the corner of Spencer's mouth.

"I thought about you, Spencer. You making those noises. Me _making_ you make those noises, " Ryan scrapes his thumbnail along the line of Spencer's bottom lip, watches it, "thought about what it would be like to taste you, run my tongue over your cock. Have you fill my mouth."

Spencer can't breathe.

At least not until Ryan presses even closer, grinds himself against Spencer. Not until he replaces his thumb with his mouth, tongue tracing the exact line of Spencer's lip. He exhales a moan then, and Ryan ruthlessly slips in to taste Spencer further, harder. Now all Spencer has in his head is white noise, the heat of the body against his and the slick of Ryan's tongue against his own.

Ryan pulls back and Spencer can't help the involuntary way he follows. A smooth cheek slides against his own (Spencer remembers watching Ryan shave earlier, didn't know it would lead here) and then there's wet heat trailing along the shell of his ear; his breath catches again. Spencer can feel the tremble of his own eyelashes against his cheek, hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes.

"Can I, Spence? Can I do that?"

Spencer _knows_ it's a bad idea.

 

 

He says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [here](http://prettykitty-aya.livejournal.com/130205.html) on 11/16/07]  
>  [x-posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bandslashmania/239297.html) on 11/16/07]


End file.
